Unfaithful
by Saitou Nana'o
Summary: Hati seorang wanita mana yang tidak sakit saat kekasihnya lebih memilih pekerjaanya dari pada dirinya? Wanita mana yang mampu bertahan jika diabaikan terus menerus? siapa yang sanggup? Haruskah hubungan ini tetap berlanjut dengan pahit ataukah bertahan dengan perasaan yang biasanya disebut dengan 'cinta' ? Atau... adakah jalan lain untuk hubungan ini?
1. Chapter 1

'UNFAITHFUL'

Naruto disclaimer BY Masashi Kishimoto

This story BY Saitou Nana'o

Title and this story inspired from Rihanna's song

Warning : OOC, BadSakura, BadNaruto, CalmSasuke

Rate M for reasons

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

AND ENJOY IT.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Sasuke-Kun~ !" Suara Sakura yang cerah secerah matahari dipagi ini.

"Hn, pagi." Jawab seseorang yang ada disebrang sana.

"Hei, mau jalan-jalan tidak? Aku ingin membeli buku. Bisa temani aku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan kolegaku untuk melalukan survey." Orang tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Dapat terdengar dengan jelas suaranya karena Sakura me-speaker smartphone canggihnya.

"Ohhh~ ayolah Sasuke-kun. Ini kan hari libur, haruskah kau bekerja terus-terusan? Apa tidak jenuh?" gerutu Sakura yang jenuh dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini. Ia mendesah pelan dan berfikir, mengapa kekasihnnya ini tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Uchiha Sasuke, CEO muda, tampan dan kaya. Pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun ini adalah seorang CEO disalah satu perusahaan keluarganya, Uchiha Group. Perusahaannya sudah tersebar diseluruh Jepang, bahkan juga ada dibeberapa Negara Asia. Saham-saham yang masuk bukan hanya dalam negeri saja yang ia terima, tapi juga dari Negara-negara maju lainnya mau memberikan saham untuknya.

35% dari 79% saham yang ada diperusahaannya, yang bertanggung jawab atas saham tersebut adalah dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan sisannya akan dikontrol oleh ayah dan kakaknya sendiri. Ia bertanggung jawab atas saham tersebut, ia bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan yang dikontrolnnya dan ia juga bertanggung jawab atas seluruh perusahaan ayahnya.

Muda tapi penuh akan tangggung jawab. Itulah pekerjaannya. Ia sibuk. Memang ia sangat sibuk, ia sendiri tak jarang akan lupa dengan tanggung jawab terhadap dirinya sendiri. Disamping semua itu, dia memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dan lebih berat.

Sebuah tanggung jawab untuk…

"Kau sudah tau sendirikan jawabannya… jawaban yang sama, untuk pertanyaan yang sama." Mencintai wanita yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Baiklah… baiklah. Aku mengerti, maaf ya sudah menggangumu." Sakura Haruno, seorang mahasiswi semester akhir dijurusan desain grafis dan juga seorang pekerja paruh waktu diperusahaan media massa sebagai seorang reporter lapang yang turun langsung untuk mencari sebuah berita.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf. Belilah buku sesukamu, uangnya akan kutranfers ke ATM mu." Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak jadi pergi…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Hei. Maaf ya… Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke sedikit mengulum senyumnya yang terasa getir dan pahit didalam hatinya.

"Aku juga Sasuke-kun. Sangat… sangat merindukanmu…" Sakura mengakhiri telefonnya dengan Sasuke.

-000-

Sakura POV

Hahhh, aku jenuh. Aku bosan. Mencuci baju, sudah. Membersihkan rumah, juga sudah. Haa… apa yang harus aku lakukan diminggu pagi yang menyebalkan ini… bosaannn. Huh, andai saja ada Sasuke-kun, pasti aku sudah pergi mengelilingi Jepang. Tunggu? Pergi? Mengelilingi Jepang? Hhh~ aku rasa itu hal yang mustahil. Pergi jalan-jalan dengannya saja sudah mustahil, apalagi mengelilingi Jepang. Bertemu dengan dia pun itu sudah merupakan hal yang beruntung untukku. Apalagi pergi bersama.

Susahnya bila mempunyai pacar seorang pengusaha. Dia memang kaya, mapan, perusahaannya dimana-mana, uangnya juga pasti akan berserakan kan? Nilai plus untuknya, dia tampan, sexy dan menggoda. Wanita mana yang tidak tergoda dengannya dalam kedipan mata? Hell, siapa yang peduli akan semua itu. Dibalik kesempurnaanya dia tidak mempunyai satu hal yang paling penting. Waktu.

Jujur, aku juga sama dengan perempuan-peremuan itu. Tergoda akan kekayaan dan ketampanannya. Tapi siapa sangka jika sekarang cinta yang kumiliki murni hanya untuk dirinnya. Untuk segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Aku mencintainya… sungguh. Bukan karna harta ataupun ketampanan. Ini semua murni karena aku mencintainya. Sebagian teman perempuanku selalu berkata kalau aku beruntung mendapatkannya. Beruntung yah? Beruntung apanya? Mendapatkan uangnya untuk kesenangan semata. Untuk membiayaiku berbelanja sepuasnya. Untuk menraktir teman-temanku. Maaf saja, aku bukan wanita murahan yang gila harta.

Justru yang harus mereka tau aku ini adalah seorang yang menjadi korban perasaan. Bagaimana tidak? Punya pacar tapi terasa tidak punya. Dekat dihati tapi jauh dimata. Bukan, hubunganku bukan seperti remaja-remaja kasmaran labil yang sedang ditinggal kekasihnya berpergian. Atau yang biasanya dibilang LDR atau Long Distance Relationship. Bukan!

Sasuke dan aku masih dalam satu kota. Di Tokyo, Jepang. Dengan jumlah 128 juta jiwa didalamnya. Dan kita masih berada dibawah langit yang sama. Jangan tanya aku kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Jangan salahkan aku, tanyakan saja pada dia yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau biasanya kusebut dengan 'pacar lamanya'. Yah, 'pacar lama'. Sebelum berpacaran denganku dia memang sudah mapan dengan pekerjaanya, tidak salahkan jika aku bilang dengan 'pacar lama'.

Aku dan Sasuke memang jarang bertemu. Selama enam bulan berpacaran, bisa dihitung berapa kali aku dapat menemuinya. Tiga pulu kali mungkin. Ah, tidak. Kurang dari itu. Dua puluh lima? Tidak, masih kurang. Hasshh, lupakan. Aku benci jika mengingatnya.

Bagaimana jika aku datang kerumahnya atau kantornya? Jangan gila. Dia tidak tinggal dirumahnya sendiri, dia tinggal diapartemen sendirian. Kantor? Aku benci kekantornya, aku benci melihat sekretaris seksi-nya. Untuk apa aku datang ke apartementnya jika orangnya sendiri jarang pulang. Untuk apa aku kekantornya, jika yang menyambutku seorang sekretaris seksi yang membuatku muak. Sedangkan dia sendiri sedang melakukan riset lapang. Ggrrr… itu semua membuatku kesal.

'Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Sasuke-kun waktu luang untukku. Berikan ia waktu yang banyaaakkkk, agar aku bisa bersamanya terus.' Begitulah doaku kira-kira sebelum aku tidur. Meminta agar Sasuke mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu denganku. Kenapa susah sekali untuk bertemu dengannya? Apa dia tidak merindukannku? Tidak. Dia merindukanku. Sangat. Terbukti dari setiap akhir pesan atau teleponnya yang berisi 'Aku merindukanmu. Selalu, disetiap hembus nafasku aku selalu mengingatmu. Aku mencintaimu…'

Ya Tuhan, aku mencintainya, mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Engkau berikan cobaan semacam ini? Aku merindukannya hingga ia masuk dalam setiap mimpiku. Ini semua membuatku gila! Oh, untungnya ini jaman modern. Skype, telfon, chat dan berbagai media social lainnya dapat menghubungkanku dengan mudah bersama Sasuke. Setidaknya itulah obat yang paling manjur untuk menyembuhkanku, walau sesaat. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah mulai lelah…

Lelah dengan hubungan seperti ini. Anehnya, entah kenapa aku masih sangat, sangat… mencintainya. Rasa cintaku terlalu besar untukknya. Sehingga rasa lelah ini, rasa putus asa ini dan menyerah akan hubungan ini terkalahkan dengan rasa cintaku yang begitu besar aku tidak pernah berfikir ini semua akan berakhir begitu saja… aku masih ingin mempertahankannya. Aku mencintainya. Entah kenapa…

Mungkin, Karena sikapnya yang terlalu manis untukku. Walau ia orang yang sibuk. Ia tidak pernah melupakanku. Ia selalu menghubungiku disaat ada waktu. Walaupun tak jarang juga saat ia menghubungiku akulah yang tengah sibuk dengan urusanku. Menurutku ia adalah orang yang sangat baik, perhatian,penuh kasih sayang dan polos… yah, polos dalam arti yang lain. Itu menurutku.

Itulah yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Tapi disaat yang lain, dia adalah seorang pekerja keras, yang berwibawa, gagah dan kejam, menurut karyawan kantornya. He's a boss. Well, seorang bos tidak boleh bersikap lembek kan didepan para karyawannya. Tapi tidak untukku, Sasuke-nya Sakura berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke Sang C.E.O muda di Uchiha Group. Dia punya kepribadian ganda mungkin.

Huftt… aku lelah terlalu lama melamunkannya dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lebih lima menit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkin mencari refrensi bagus juga untuk otak, hati dan jiwaku yang sakit ini. Ini semua gara-gara kau Uchiha Sasuke!

-000-

Normal POV

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih yang terbalut dengan cardigan cokelat pastel dan juga rok hitam skirt selutut. Ia melajutkan kegiatannya dengan mempoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis dan juga lipgloss pink. Penampilan sederhana namun great looking. Setelah ini, ia berniat untuk pergi ketoko buku untuk mencari novel terbaru yang menurutnya bagus.

Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk keluar hanya sendiri. Kekasihnya sedang sibuk bekerja, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain juga sedang asyik dengan pacarnya masing-masing. Dan Sakura hanya berdiam diri didalam rumah? Itu hanya akan membuatnya stress. Tak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya ia keluar hanya seorang diri. Melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang kearah yang ia tuju. Disepanjang perjalanan, tak jarang jua ia bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan dan bergandengan mesra seakan dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia sedikit iri dan juga cemburu dengan mereka yang sedang mengandeng pasangannya. Namun, ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah seorang remaja belasan tahun yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Ia sudah dewasa, dua puluh dua tahun bisa dikatakan dewasa kan? Mengenai hal itu, harusnya ia bisa berpikir dewasa juga, bukannya malah memikirkan hal-hal konyol bersama sang kekasih.

Kini ia sudah sampai ditoko langgannya. Rak-rak buku terjejer rapi dihadapannya. Disetiap rak ada kode klasifikasi untuk jenis buku yang akan dicari. Sakura melangkah menuju ke rak nomor dua, yang disitu terdapat jenis-jenis buku novel fiksi dan nonfiksi terjejer disana. Ia mengamati setiap buku-buku dari covernya. Mencari buku yang bagus dan menarik untuknya.

Tidak terasa sudah lima belas menit lamanya ia mondar-mandir disekitar rak tersebut untuk mencari sebuah novel yang menarik untuknya. Dan selama itu juga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak ia masuk kedalam toko buku tersebut.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar seseorang yang memperhatikan Sakura.

"Eh? Hah? Naruto?! Kenapa kau ada disini? Sejak kapan?" sontak, Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah orang yang sudah ia kenal.

"Uhm, sebelum kau datang aku sudah ada disini…" Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" jawab Sakura asal dengan menimpukkan sebuah buku kekepala Naruto.

"Aw! Kau ini apa-apan sih!" geram Naruto.

"Kau sendiri yang apa-apaan…"

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang mencari apa? Kenapa sendirian? Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mencari buku. Tidak, aku disini memang sendiri." Jawabnya dengan cuek.

"Mau aku temani?"

"Wanita mana yang mau ditemani seorang pemuda bodoh sepertimu." Sakura kembali melihat-lihat buku yang ada disekitarnya, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang sedang mengekorinya.

"Kenapa kau ini jahat sekali denganku!" wajah Naruto merengut melihat Sakura yang tidak mempedulikannya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh… sudah berumur tapi tetap saja bodoh."

"Aku bodoh yah? Aku bodoh, tampan dan sexy… asal kau tau itu." Sahut Naruto yang sedang berpose menyenderkan badannya dirak yang ada disampingnya, alis kirinya terangkat, seringainya melebar, serta tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada.

Mata Sakura berputar jengah melihat tingkah Naruto. Sakura akui bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda yang menarik, baik secara penampilan ataupun sifat. Seperti yang Naruto katakan, ia memang tampan dan sexy. Mata biru sapphire yang cerah, warna kulit tan yang menggoda serta tubuh yang tinggi tegap dan berotot yang ia tonjolkan dibalik kaos putih yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini. Mungkin ia adalah tipe badboy, tapi tidak untuk orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya. Iadalah seorang yang ramah, bersahabat, serta hangat. Sakura akui bahwa ia menyukai laki-laki ini.

"Well, kau memang tampan dan sexy, tapi sayang tidak ada wanita mau denganmu… kalaupun ada, mereka pasti hanya bonekamu saja kan?" ejek Sakura yang tak mau kalah dengan seringaian Naruto.

"Kata siapa? Buktinya wanita yang ada disebelahku mau denganku…"

-000-

Ruangan itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Hanya terdengar detik jam saja yang terdengar. Dan juga suara ketukan yang berasal dari jari-jari seorang pria yang tengah beradu dengan keyboard laptop. Padangannya terlalu fokus menatap layar laptop. Sesekali, ia berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk bersandar sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia terlalu fokus akan pekerjaannya. Keningya berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat layar laptop yang berada didepannya. Ia tak habis pikir, pekerjaannya kali ini akan benar-benar akan menguras seluruh isi diotaknya.

"Haaahhh!" ia mendesah panjang, meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan kakinya yang terasa kaku.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama…"

"Hh? Hatake-san silahkan masuk." Jawab Sasuke ketika ia melihat ada seseorang yang tengah berada diambang pintu kantornya.

"Saya membawa bukti-bukti yang Anda perintahkan…" ucap orang tersebut, sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar.

"Hn. Terima kasih, tolong tetap awasi dia…" ujar Sasuke datar, ia menatap lekat pada amplop yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Baiklah saya mengerti. Saya permisi."

Setelah orang suruhan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kantornya, ia langsung membuka amplop tersebut. Setelah ia membukanya, amplop tersebut berisi beberapa lembar foto. Ia amati lekat-lekat dan mengamati satu persatu foto tersebut. Hingga foto terakhir yang ia liat, raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Antara kecewa, marah dan menyesal untuk melihatnya. Ia meremas foto-foto tersebut, kemudian ia kembalikan lagi untuk dimasukan kedalam amplop.

Tidak, seharusnya ia tidak harus marah ataupun kaget melihat foto-foto tadi. Karena sebelumnya ia sudah pernah melihat foto-foto yang sama yang bergambarkan orang yang sama.

Orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi. Haruno Sakura. Wanitanya, dunianya, cahayanya, dan juga segalanya untuk Sasuke. Tapi sayang, wanitanya kini tengah bersama orang lain. Bersenang-senang, bercanda, bermain, bermesraan, bahkan ia juga bercumbu dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Seharusnya itu Sasuke, seharusnya yang bersama Sakura adalah dia, yang membuat Sakura tertawa, membuatnya sedih, membuatnya terpesona, membuatnya bahagia adalah Sasuke. Seorang pacar sah dari Haruno Sakura. Bukan malah orang lain yang berambut kuning dengan seringai yang memuakkan.

Kenapa harus orang tersebut yang berada disamping Sakura? kenapa bukan Sasuke seorang?

Sasuke sudah muak melihatnya. Tapi apa dayanya, memang ia yang bersalah. Ia akui, semua itu karena salahnya. Salahnya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk kekasihnya, salahnya tidak bisa menyenemani kekasihnya, salahnya karena tak bisa menjaga kekasihnya, salahnya karena ia terlalu mencintai kekasihnya hingga ia tak bisa melepasnya, salahnya… ini semua memang salahnya. Dan kini ia harus menerima resikonya.

-000-

"Hei Sakura! kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membuyarkan lamunanku Naruto!" seru Sakura yang terlihat marah menatap Naruto.

"Kau tau, jika kebanyak melamun bisa-bisa kau diikuti makhluk halus lohh~"

"Makhluk halus? Kucing maksudmu?"

"Haduhhhh…. Kenapa kucing? Yang kumaksud adalah hantu Sakura!"

"Oh, kucing kan bulunya halus" Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah berada disebuah kafe. Ini semua dikarenakan Naruto yang mengajak –memaksa- nya untuk kemari setelah membeli buku-buku yang Sakura cari. Naruto dan Sakura hanya memesan segelas kopi saja, karena mereka berdua sudah sama-sama kenyang dengan sarapan mereka.

"Sakura, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang, mau baca buku-bukuku yang baru."

"Dih, membosankan. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu? Jalan-jalan mungkin?" Tawar Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lelah." Jawab Sakura yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas.

"Oh ayolaahhh, bukannya jika kau dirumah saja malah semakin membuatmu lelah?" cegah Naruto yang memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" mata Sakura menyipit, menatap Naruto yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat ambigunya.

"Aku tahu,kau pasti akan lelah. Lelah dengan hatimu kan?" Naruto kini menatapnya dengan serius.

"Jangan bercanda…" Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, mengambil tasnya kemudian hendak berjalan pergi.

"Hei Sakura! Bagaimana jika kita keapartemenku? Aku merinduKanmu…"

TBC

-000-

Holla I'm backkk~ :D Cerita singkat dari cerita ini adalah fiksi yang aku buat sidestory dari 'wherever you are' . Ada yang masih ingat? Sasuke yang super duper sibuk harus ninggalin Sakura sendiri. Tapi, bukan kayak bang Toyib loh~ yah, maunnya dijadiin sidestory. Tapi karena tuntunan cerita, disini yang berbeda adalah char dari setiap karakter. BadSaku, CalmSasu and BadNaru.

Dan cerita ini yang lebih pasti adalah terinspirasi dari lagunya Rihanna - 'Unfaithful'. Yang tau lagu itu pasti tau kemana arah cerita ini dan juga alurnya.

Cerita ini mungkin cuman jadi 2-3 chapter. Soalnya udah trauma buat fict. multichap =,= #kapok #nyeselgalanjutbikinfict .

NB : ohya yang tau yang 'I'm with you' , saya Saitou Nana'o / Nana-chan. Meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak melanjutkan fict. tersebut, dan saya juga berterima kasih untuk dukungannya.

Your faithfully,

Nana-chan


	2. Our Ego

'UNFAITHFUL'

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

This story by Saitou Nana'o

Title and this story inspired from Rihanna's song

Warning : OOC, BadSakura, BadNaruto, CalmSasuke

And little bit lime.

Sasu x Saku & Naru x Saku

(I love both of this pair)

Rate M for reasons

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

AND ENJOY IT.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Gadis itu terlihat bosan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang memandangi sebuah lukisan karya Shimura Sai tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sudah berada di pameran itu selama lebih dari dua jam dan walaupun jelas-jelas tidak tertarik pada seni lukis, gadis itu cukup sabar menemaninya. Tidak mengeluh sedikit pun. Sasuke memutuskan tidak memperpanjang penderitaan Sakura dan mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang ada di taman didaerah sekitar. Makanan yang disajikan sederhana saja, tapi suasananya menyenangkan.

"Bosan?" tanya Sasuke sementara mereka menunggu pesanan diantarkan.

Sakura tersenyum dan melipat kedua lengannya di meja. "Mm, sedikit," jawabnya jujur, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Ino sering mengajakku kalau ada pameran lukisan milik Sai, sedangkan aku sendiri buta soal seni."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, setelah makan siang, kita ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik. Bagaimana? Ada saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke _Chidorigafuchi_?" tanya Sakura, lalu berpikir lagi. "Atau kau mau belanja? Kita bisa ke _Shibuya_ atau _Harajuku_. Tidak, laki-laki tidak suka berbelanja... Ah, benar! Aku harus menunjukkan tempat kesukaanku! Sudah pernah melihat kota Jepang dari ketinggian?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia baru menyadari ia senang mendengar celotehan gadis itu. Ia suka mendengarkan suara Sakura. Seolah memahami perasaan Sasuke, Sakura terus berceloteh panjang-lebar.

"Ino dan aku suka sekali melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari puncak _Tokyo Skytree_." katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benar-benar menakjubkan! Banyak orang lebih suka melihat kota Tokyo dari puncak _Tokyo Tower_, tapi menurutku pemandangan dari puncak _Tokyo Skytree_ adalah yang terbaik. Bisa membuatmu sulit bernapas. Aku paling suka berada di tempat yang tinggi, karena aku akan merasa... mm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Rasanya begitu jauh dari peradaban. Kau mengerti maksudku? Rasanya seperti meninggalkan beban di tanah dan kita melayang bebas. Aku dan Ino suka ke sana kalau sedang stres. Aku jamin, setengah jam di sana perasaanmu langsung jauh lebih baik."

"Kita akan ke sana malam nanti karena pemandangan malam kota Tokyo lebih indah." Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh belum pernah melihat-lihat kota Tokyo?" Matanya yang besar menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Begitulah." Sasuke berusaha menahan senyum. Gadis itu sanggup bercerita terus kalau memang diperlukan. Gadis yang menarik.

"Aneh... Memang, seberapa sibuknya dirimu hingga kau tidak sempat menulusuri kota kelahiranmu sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendongak dan berpikir-pikir. "Entahlah, aku memang tidak punya waktu." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aneh sekali. Sungguh. Apa kau dilahirkan hanya untuk bekerja?"

Sasuke ragu sejenak. "Tidak juga," jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu kau hidup untuk apa? Seorang_ workaholic_ pasti juga ingin berlibur. Memangnya otakmu itu robot yang bisa dipakai terus-menerus?"

Sasuke menunduk dan bergumam, "Aku terpaksa."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan mengulangi, "Aku bekerja karena memang tuntunan dari keluargaku."

"Ohh… Haruskah?"

Pertanyaan yang wajar, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab. Ia masih belum yakin mau menceritakannya pada orang lain. Untung saja saat itu makanan pesanan mereka datang sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu langsung menjawab.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus bekerja sekeras ini?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi setelah pelayan pergi.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau melepaskannya. Jawaban apa yang bisa diberikan?

"Ceritanya panjang," Sasuke mengelak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi. "Lain kali saja kuceritakan."

Gadis itu tidak mendesaknya lagi. Sakura memang suka berceloteh panjang lebar, tetapi ia tidak suka memaksa, meskipun sebenarnya dia penasaran.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura membawanya berkeliling kota, dengan penuh semangat menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik, seperti pemandu wisata berpengalaman. Sasuke menyadari Sakura gadis yang ekspresif. Ia tidak hanya bercerita dengan kata-katanya, tapi juga dengan mata dan gerakan tubuhnya.

Mungkin karena cuaca hari ini cerah, mungkin karena angin juga tidak bertiup terlalu kencang, atau mungkin juga karena ia mendapat teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan, Sasuke merasa santai hari itu. Gembira dan santai. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa gembira? Pasti sebelum ayahnya meninggal dan semua tanggungan ayahnya harus terima.

Ia merasa lengannya disiku pelan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang.

"Tidak ada," Sasuke berbohong.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, masih tetap tersenyum. "Bohong," gumamnya dengan nada riang. "Kau tahu,Ino juga sering begitu."

"Sering bagaimana?"

Sakura mendongak. Senyumnya masih menghiasi bibirnya. Sepertinya memikirkan Ino saja ia bisa tersenyum. "Aku selalu tahu kalau Ino sedang banyak pikiran," katanya. Sasuke mendengar nada bangga dalam suara gadis itu. "Alisnya akan berkerut dan dia lebih banyak diam. Kalau ditanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dia hanya akan menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' dengan nada berat." Sakura menoleh mamandangnya dan senyumnya melebar. "Sama seperti yang kaulakukan tadi."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu punya senyum yang menular.

"Taman yang indah," komentar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**FLASHBACK END.**

-000-

"_Sasuke-kuuunn~ kau ada dimana? Aku merindukanmu tau."_ Ini suara wanitaku. Suara yang teramat aku sukai. Suara yang amat aku rindukan akan celotehannya. Dan suara yang selalu terngiang ditelingaku.

"_Sasuke-kun, kau tau hari ini ada banyak sekali mahasiswa yang menggodaku lho~ Apa aku ini terlalu cantik hingga banyak yang mengejarku? Ahh~ tapi kau tenang saja Sasuke-kun, walau banyak pria yang mengejarmu, hatiku tetap hanya untukmu kok."_

"_Sasuke-kun… Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."_

"_Sasu...Sasuke…Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Kau ada dimana? Hiks~"_ Tidak, tidak. Wanitaku mulai menangis. Jangan.

"_Sasuke-kun~ Hiks kau jahat! JAHAT!"_ Jangan. Jangan menangis. Kau boleh marah, kau boleh menyalahkanku. Tapi tolong, hentikan air matamu. Sakura…

"_Hahha, hentikan… hentikan! Itu geli! Hentikan, kau membuatku ahaha~ geli!"_ ahh, kini ia terlihat senang. Ia tertawa.

"_Huahh~ aku senang sekali hari ini."_ Ya Tuhan, ia terlihat bahagia sekali.

"_Heh! Setidaknya bersikaplah romantis padaku! Ini sama sekali tidak romantis!"_ Ia terlihat marah. Tapi wajahnya bersemu merah.

"_Hei, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku…"_ ia tersenyum dengan manis.

"…_terima kasih, Naruto."_ tunggu? Tunggu dulu? Apa dia salah menyebutkan nama. Tidak. Mengapa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang lain? Sakura. Kau salah!

"_Naruto! kau bodoh! Ahahha, hentikan Naruto! ini menggelikan! Hentikan!"_ Sakura tertawa dengan puas, ia tertawa. Tertawa dengan seseorang yang tengah menggelitiki dirinya. Tertawa dengan seseorang selain aku.

"_Naruto, ayo kita kesana! Sepertinya pemandangannya indah." _Sakura menggandeng tangan seorang laki-laki yang ada disampingnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat. Mereka… mereka semakin menjauh dari pandanganku.

Heh? Itu Sakura-ku. Ia cantik sekali malam ini. Helaian rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan terbuai dengan hembusan angin. Dress putih milliknya juga melambai-lambai. Ia tersenyum sumringah.

"_Naruto… kau terlambat!"_ ujarnya seketika ada seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. _"Untuk apa bunga ini? Aku tidak butuh bunga, asal kau tau itu."_ Ia marah, tapi ia tetap menerima bunga itu.

Tidak, tidak. Pria itu mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya. Tidak! Sakura, harusnya kau menolaknya! Tapi kenapa kau malah mengeratkan pelukanmu. Hentikan Sakura! pria itu sedikit melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan intens. Kepala mereka semakin mendekat. Jangan, jangan katakan pria itu hendak mencium Sakura. Berhenti! Kumohon hentikan! Sakura hanya milikku… tidak semuanya sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah ada didalam rengkuhan pria itu.

Hentikan. Tolong hentikan semua ini.

Jangan… jangan lakukan itu…

Tolong berhentilah, Sakura…

Hentikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrggghh…! Hahh… hah. Hah..!" Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Tangannya tergenggam erat mencengkram sprei yang ada dibawahnya.

"Arrgghh!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Mimpi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Tidak, bukan… semua itu bukan mimpi. Itu semua adalah bayang-bayang kenyataan yang masuk kedalam mimpinya. Semua itu nyata. Memang, semua itu memang nyata.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi. Kenapa? Ini semua salah Sakura. Ia sudah berjanji akan selalu setia kepadanya. Ia selalu bilang bahwa ia hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang. Ia selalu bilang bahwa ia hanya memandang Sasuke saja. Ia selalu bilang bahwa ia selalu merindukannya. Ia selalu bilang… semua itu hanya kata-kata. Sebuah omongan yang tak terbukti pada kenyataannya. Sakura bohong. Itu semua palsu. Sakura ingin membodohi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura ingin menghancurkannya. Sakura hanya ingin hartanya. Begitukah?

Sasuke tak peduli jika hartanya diperas hanya untuk wanita kesayangannya. Ia tak peduli. Uangnya bukanlah segalanya bagi Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa Sakura berani untuk membohonginya dan kenapa Sakura begitu tega untuk membodohi Sasuke. Apa karena Sakura sudah tau bahwa Sasuke begitu mencintainya, cinta yang begitu besar hingga Sasuke terlihat lemah dan mudah untuk dibodohi. Apa Sakura tidak mencintanya?

Sasuke tersenyum getir memikirkan sikap Sakura yang membuatnya begitu frustasi. Dulu, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura adalah orang yang sangat ramah, penuh perhatian, penuh kehangatan, penuh kasih sayang dan penuh akan cinta…dan Sasuke menyukainya. Entah, sejak kapan rasa suka dan kagumnya pada Sakura bisa berubah menjadi cinta.

Ketika Sasuke terpuruk, disaat Sasuke kehilangan arah, disaat Sasuke kehilangan harapan. Selalu ada secercah cahaya untuknya, selalu ada harapan untuknya dan selalu ada cinta yang penuh untuknya. Dan itu semua bersumber dari seorang perempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura telah memberikan semua yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

Semuanya… Dan Sasuke juga sudah berjanji, akan memberikan segalanya untuk Sakura. Segalanya yang ia miliki hanya demi Sakura seorang. Yah… segalanya. Kecuali, waktu. Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tak pernah ada untuk Sakura. Ia sadar bahwa ia selalu meninggalkan Sakura demi pekerjaannya. Ia akui itu memang kesalahnya yang tak pernah bisa menemani Sakura ketika ia sedang bahagia ataupun ketika Sakura bersedih ia tak bisa berada disampingnya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghiburnya lewat telepon, hanya dengan suara tanpa ada kontak fisik.

Sungguh, Sasuke ingin memeluk tubuh Sakura yang mungil kedalam pelukannya. Membelai rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dan halus. Dan menelusuri semua yang ada pada tubuh Sakura. Ia ingin itu semua… setiap hari, setiap saat dan bahkan setiap hembus nafas Sasuke, ia ingin terus berada disamping Sakura.

Kini Sasuke menyesal tidak bisa menemani Sakura, ia menyesal karena lebih memilih pekerjaannya, ia menyesal sudah meninggalkan Sakura…Ia sangat tau bahwa Sakura sangat membutuhkannya, tapi kenapa ia tak pernah ada untuk Sakura. Salahkah ia?

Dan sekarang, siapa yang pantas untuk disalahkan? Uchiha Sasuke ataukah Haruno Sakura yang bersalah?

-000-

"Naruto, kau ini manusia atau hewan?!" sindir Sakura yang tengah melihat keadaan sekitar apartemen milik Naruto yang berantakan.

Diruang tamu memang berantakan. Bantal-bantal sofa tergeletak sembarangan, selimut yang ada didepan TV tergulung secara asal-asalan. "Hehe, semalam aku tidur disofa." Naruto menujukkan cengirannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

Karena melihat Sakura yang enggan untuk disofanya, Naruto segera mengambil bantal-bantal dan selimut yang berserakan diatas lantai, dan membawanya kedalam kamar Naruto. Setelah dirasa ruang tamunya sudah cukup bersih, Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aku hampir lupa, kau mau minum apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya, jika yang kau punya hanya orange jus saja?" jawab Sakura dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kata siapa? Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan minum." Naruto segera berjalan kearah dapurnya yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Mata Sakura mengekori pergerakan arah langkah Naruto pergi. Tak beberapa lama, Naruto membawakan segelas jus strawberry untuk Sakura. dan kemudian ia duduk kembali ketempat awalnya disamping Sakura.

"Sekarang minuman favoritmu sudah berubah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, itukan khusus hanya untukmu. Jika kurang kau bisa ambil lagi didalam almari esku. Disana masih banyak jusnya untukmu." Jelas Naruto pada Sakura yang asyik dengan meminum jusnya.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menyimpan jus ini hanya untuk aku?"

"Kenapa yah? Karena, aku kasihan padamu. Setiap kau kesini hanya minum air putih saja, sedangkan orange jus kau tidak pernah suka. Dan, yang pasti aku menyimpan ini karena aku tau, kau pasti akan datang kesini lagi, setiap hari malah." Celoteh Naruto yang sengaja menggoda Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membeli sendiri apa? Huh, dasar!"

"Hei Sakura, lihat! Dibibirmu ada sisa jusnya. Sini aku bersihkan." Naruto memajukan tubuhnya agar mendekat pada Sakura, tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Sakura. Dengan perlahan ibu jari Naruto menyentuh ujung bibir Sakura yang kotor. Gerakan tangan Naruto begitu_ deduktif_ diatas permukaan bibir Sakura, membuat Sakura terbuai akan sentuhan jari Naruto.

Perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, begitu dekat hingga nafas keduanya dapat terdengar satu sama lain. Bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan-kecupan biasa yang diberikan Naruto. kemudian dengan berani, Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menyesap bibir merah muda milik Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura tak merespon, tapi kini ia tengah memejamkan matanya erat dan menikmati ciuman Naruto. Lama-kelamaan Sakura semakin terbuai dengan tangan Naruto yang bergeriliya diseluruh tubunya. Memberikan sensasi yang menghidupkan nafsunya. Sakura kini tak mau kalah. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto dan berpindah tempat kepangkuan Naruto.

Ciuman mereka sangat memburu. Sedangkan tangannya mempunyai peran masing-masing untuk saling meraba satu sama lain. Memberikan sengatan yang menghidupkan nafsu masing-masing. Lidah Naruto menari-nari didalam mulut Sakura, saling membelit dan mengecap secara bergantian. "Umhhh…" Desah Sakura didalam mulut Naruto.

Tangan Naruto bergerak meraba-raba tubuh Sakura, mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Setelah menemukannya ia meremas pelan bagian tubuh Sakura yang sensitive tersebut. "Unghh~" Desah Sakura semakin keras.

Mulut Naruto berpindah keleher jenjang leher Sakura yang bisa ia jangkau hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana. Sakura sendiri juga tak mau kalah, ia memaksa Naruto agar melepas kaos yang ia kenakan. Setelah telepas, tangan Sakura meraba-raba dada bidang yang dimiliki Naruto. Gerakan tangan Sakura menurun hingga berada diatas perut six pack Naruto, melakukan gerakan memutari perutnya secara perlahan.

"Hentikan semua ini, Sayang. Ayo kita mulai…" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

Naruto menidurkan Sakura diatas sofa, sedangkan dirinya berada diatas tubuh berdua terdiam sejenak dan saling menatap. Tak butuh lama Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mencium bibir Sakura yang sudah basah akibat perlakuannya. Mereka berdua saling menikmati semua ini. Tak perduli setan, mereka berdua sudah saling tertutup kabut kenikmatan.

Kini, tubuh bagian atas mereka sudah topless, tanpa menggunakan apa-apa. Pakaian mereka sudah tertanggalkan entah kemana. Bibir mereka masih betah untuk melumat satu sama lain, tangan Sakura bergerak diatas kepala Naruto untuk memberikan pijatan untuknya, sedangkan tangan Naruto sendiri memberikan pijatan pada kedua payudara Sakura.

"Ahhh…Enghh~" desah Sakura semakin keras.

Bibir Naruto berpindah lagi keleher jenjang Sakura, menjangkau bagian yang belum ia tandai. Setelah Naruto menandainya, ia hendak berpindah. Namun, sebuah tetesan air yang mengenai pipinya menghentikannya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto hendak mendongakkan kepalanya, namun tangan Sakura menahan kepalanya agar tetap berada ditempat.

Lagi, Naruto terkena tetesan air yang berasal dari Sakura. Ia yakin, kini Sakura tengah menangis. Menangisi akan seseorang yang Sakura cintai. Tentu bukan dirinya, namun kekasih resmi dari Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tau itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia bercinta dengan seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Katakan ia egois, memang.

Disaat Sakura terpuruk dalam kesedihan, Naruto selalu bertanya-tanya. Dimana Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke tega membiarkan Sakura terpuruk sendiri? Kekasih macam apa dia?

Disaat Sasuke tak ada untuk Sakura, Naruto lah yang selalu ada untuk Sakura. Menjaganya dan menghiburnya, selalu. Selalu disetiap ia dibutuhkan. Selalu disaat Sakura terpuruk dalam kesedihan tanpa harus Sakura butuhkan, Naruto sudah selalu ada untuk Sakura. Jauh, sebelum Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Naruto memang selalu ada…

Itu semua karena Naruto memang mencintai , apa dayanya. Kini Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke dari pada dirinya. Dan sekarang, ia menjadi tempat pelampiasan untuk Sakura. Tak peduli ia hanya dimanfaatkan saja atau menjadi pelampiasan Sakura, ia tak peduli. Yang hanya ia ingin adalah Sakura selalu ada bersamanya, walaupun hati Sakura bukan untuknya. Ia harus menutupi hubungannya ini.

Menutupi dari teman-teman Sakura bahwa ia ini hanyalah sahabat dekat Sakura, menutupi bahwa mereka taka da hubungan apa-apa, dan menutupi segala kebohongan-kebohongan yang telah ia dan Sakura perbuat. Ia harus menjadi aktor yang hebat untuk memerankan semua kepalsuan itu.

_Friend with benefit? _Itu benar, hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura hanya sebatas_ friend with benefit_ . Tidak lebih. Kenapa? Karena mereka berdua saling membutuhkan. Saling terikat satu sama lain dan saling menguntungkan.

Menguntungkan bagi Sakura yang membutuhkan pelampiasan, dan menguntungkan bagi Naruto yang mendapatkan Sakura meski dengan cara yang licik sekalipun.

"Naruto… kumohon, hentikan semua ini…"

-000-

TBC

-000-

_Mind to riview again?_


	3. Finally, This is Our Decision

'UNFAITHFUL'

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

This story Saitou Nana'o

Title and this story inspired from Rihanna's song

Warning : OOC, BadSakura, BadNaruto, CalmSasuke

Sasu x Saku & Naru

(I love both of this pair)

Rate M for reasons

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

AND ENJOY IT.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

Sejak saat itu, semua telah berubah.

Hubungan yang telah ku bangun kini menjadi berantakan. Salahku memang. Kata kan aku bodoh, aku idiot, aku tolol dan sebagainya. Harus aku akui itu semua memang aku. Sikapku yang terlalu egois untuk kesenangan semata yang tak ada artinya bagiku. Dan sekarang apa yang ku dapatkan? Kosong.

Cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian. Semuanya kini telah hilang. Cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian yang biasanya dapat kuperoleh dengan mudah. Mereka memberikanku semua itu. Semua yang aku butuhkan. Bagaikan seorang puteri dari negeri dongeng, aku mendapatkan cinta yang penuh oleh mereka tanpa harus kuminta. Mereka tulus memberikan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangnya padaku.

Aku juga menyayangi mereka sama seperti mereka menyayangiku, rasa sayang yang kuberikan kepada mereka sama. Aku memang menyayangi mereka, tapi rasa cintaku hanya dimiliki oleh salah satu diantara mereka. Bukan untuk keduanya. Dia yang menarik perhatianku, dia yang miliki rasa cintaku dan dia juga yang memiliki kunci hatiku. Dia segalanya, dia adalah duniaku.

Tapi siapa sangka jika perhatianku tertarik pada yang lain. Menarik perhatianku untuk menuju kearah lain yang tak seharusnya aku turuti. Disaat cahayaku mulai hilang dan meredup, ada cahaya lain yang menuntunku untuk kesana. Menuntunku kedalam cahaya lain yan dapat menerangi hidupku juga.

Saat itu, aku merasakan sepi dalam gelap. Hanya dingin yang menyelimutiku. Saat cahaya itu datang, kenapa tidak aku menerima cahaya itu dengan senang hati? Menerima cahaya lain yang dapat menerangiku dalam gelap. Memberikanku cahaya terang yang dapat menemaniku untuk melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini jika aku bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu. Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri 'hubungan' yang kujalin dengan sahabatku. Hubungan yang tak seharusnya aku jalani. Pada awalnya aku memang menjalaninya dengan senang hati. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa aku sudah dimiliki orang lain. Seluruh cinta dan sayangku sudah dimiliki Sasuke seorang. Aku tak bisa menyangkal semua itu, walau aku memang ingin melupakannya tapi apa bisa dikata jika hati ini berkata lain dengan pemikiranku yang lebih logis dan masuk akal.

Semua ini salah. Hubungan yang kujalani salah. Dan aku tak mau kesalahanku ini menjadi lebih besar, hingga aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Malam itu, aku hendak 'bercinta' dengan sahabatku sendiri, aku kalut dalam emosiku, aku terbawa nafsu sialan yang menyesatkanku. Entah mengapa pemikiranku berkata lain. Sekelebatan memoriku dengan Sasuke muncul dalam pikiranku. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, saat aku bersama dengannya, saat ia memeluku dengan mesra, bahkan hingga saat aku bercinta dengannya pun masuk dalam bayanganku. Hingga menyebabkan berdelusi yang saat itu mencumbuku adalah Sasuke, bukan Naruto.

Dan tanpa sadar aku pun menyebutkan namanya hingga air mataku terjatuh hanya karena memikirkannya. Memikirkan perasaannya jika ia tau hubunganku, memikirkannya yang telah ku permainkan sesuka hatiku. Apakah ia akan marah? Apakah ia akan membuangku setelah ia mengetahuinya? Apakah hatinya akan hancur sama seperti hatiku? Hh, pemikiran konyol memang.

'_Naruto… kumohon, hentikan semua ini…'_

'_Apa maksudmu hentikan?'_

'_Hubungan ini. Aku ingin mengakhirinya…'_

'_KENAPA?! Kenapa kau ingin mengakhirinya?!'_

'_Karena aku sudah lelah! Kau tau, ini semua percuma Naruto!'_

'_Percuma katamu? Setelah semua yang kita lewati, setelah segala sesuatu yang aku hadapi, dan setelah aku korbankan segalanya untukmu. Kau bilang semua ini hanya percuma?!'_

'_Iya semua ini percuma! Percuma jika aku selalu bersamamu yang hanya dalam pikiranku hanya Sasuke. Percuma jika aku bercinta denganmu hanya Sasuke yang kubayangkan!'_

'_Cih. Kau munafik Sakura! Tapi kau menikmatinya kan! Kau menikmati saat-saat bersamaku. Tertawa sepuasmu dan bersenang-senang bersamaku.'_

'_Iya aku memang menikmatinya bersamamu. Tertawa bahagia denganmu. Denganmu yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Saudaraku sendiri… sebagai sosok seorang kakak untukku.'_

'…'

'_Naruto, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak ingin mengakhiri persahabatan kita. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini menjadi lebih sehat. Bukan seperti ini.'_

'_Sakura… kau tau, aku mencintaimu jauh lebih besar daripada Sasuke, aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan Sasuke! Tidak kah kau sadar dengan perasaanku? Disini aku juga sakit… Sakit saat melihatmu bersama Sasuke. Awalnya aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia bersamanya, tapi setelah kau menceritakan kesakitanmu tentangnya. Aku juga merasa sakit…'_

'_Maafkan aku Naruto…'_

_Naruto hanya menundukan wajahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat untuk menahan amarahnya yang sedang memuncak saat ini. Dan Sakura hanya terdiam dan terisak dengan keadaan yang saat ini ia alami. Sakura telah mengenakan pakaiannya seperti semula walau agak sedikit berantakan._

'_Sebaiknya kau keluar. Sekarang!'_

'_Naruto kumohon maafkan aku. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, bukan malah merusaknya…'_

'_KELUAR! AKU BILANG KELUAR!' hardik Naruto yang tangannya semakin terkepal kuat. Mau tak mau Sakura menuruti keinginan Naruto untuk saat ini. Sakura telah berada diambang pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Naruto yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya._

'_Arrrggghhh!' Naruto melayangkan tinjunya kearah meja kaca bening yang ada dihadapannya. Meja tersebut hancur menjadi berkeping-keping hanya dalam sekali pukulan dari Naruto. Dan yang terakhir Sakura lihat adalah tangan kanan Naruto yang telah penuh dengan darah._

'_Maafkan aku Naruto …' Sakura melangkah pergi keluar dari apartement Naruto, sebelum ia menutup pintu Sakura telah melontarkan kata-kata yang tak dapat Naruto dengar._

'…_dan terima kasih untuk segalannya.'_

Sialan! Kenapa kejadian itu harus teringat kembali dalam pikiranku?

Harusnya semua itu sudah kulupakan. Dan semenjak saat itu, malam itu dan sejak satu minggu yang lalu, semuanya menjadi berubah. Hubunganku dengan Naruto sudah berakhir. Segalanya. Hubungan persahabatanku pun aku relakan untuk berakhir. Sejak saat itu,aku telah kehilangan kontak dengannya.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padaku. Mungkin dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya untuk melupakanku mungkin?

Bukan hanya Naruto yang berubah. Sasuke pun sepertinya juga berubah. Jika biasanya setiap waktu ia menghubungiku, tapi mengapa dalam minggu ini ia hanya menghubungi sehari sekali?! Kenapa? Aku tau dia sedang menghidariku. Mengalihkan pembicaraanku dengan masalah-masalah pekerjaannya. Mencari alasan agar aku tidak menghubunginya setiap saat. Itu semua semakin membuatku lelah. Naruto pergi menghilang dan Sasuke semakin pergi menjauh. Oh Tuhan… tolonglah aku. Selamatkan aku dari keadaan ini.

-000-

_Drrttt, drrrttt, drrrttt…_

_Smartphone_ milikku bergetar dengan keras. Sebenarnya aku tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya, tapi setelah melihat _caller ID_ yang ada di_handphone_ku aku langsung menyahutnya dan menggeser _icon _berwarna hijau yang ada dalam layar _handphone_ku.

"Sasuke-kun?" Orang ini, orang yang kurindukan. Ada sedikit perasaan senang dan bahagia ketika tau dia lah yang menghubungiku.

"Hn. Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Suara itu. Aku merindukan suaranya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang kosong hari ini. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu-"

"Bisa! Tentu aku bisa Sasuke-kun! Aku merindukanmu." Kata kan aku berlebihan, memotong pembicaraan Sasuke, langsung menjawabnya secara spotan dan bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Masih ingat café kesukaan kita?" Tunggu dulu, kenapa suaranya terdengar aneh. Bukankah harusnya ia ikut bersemangat sama sepertiku. Apa dia sakit? Tidak, suaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang sakit yang terbatuk-batuk atau bersin. Suaranya memang seperti biasa, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih datar dari biasanya.

"Ten-tentu… tentu aku mengingatnya." Nada suaraku tiba-tiba menurun dan terasa berat untuk bicara.

"Kita akan makan siang disana. Akan kutunggu."

"Ahh, baiklah." Sahutku yang masih bingung untuk berbicara apa. Padahal setiap aku mengobrol bersama Sasuke, aku tak pernah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan. Respon kecil yang diberikan Sasuke pun tak pernah menghentikan niatku untuk berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Hn. Aku masih sibuk. Akan-"

"Tunggu! Sasuke-kun….A-aku…" Argh, sial! Aku ini kenapa? Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingi kutanyakan pada Sasuke. Tapi kenapa niatku terhenti begitu saja saat tahu tiba-tiba Sasuke menelefonku dan mengajaku keluar tanpa alasan.

"Maaf Sakura aku sibuk. Kita bisa bicara nanti." Yah, sebaiknya memang harus seperti itu. Akan lebih baik jika kita berbicara secara langsung, hanya empat mata. Aku dan Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke menutup telefonnya, tubuhku terasa lemas. Hingga handphone yang ada digenggamanku terjatuh membentur lantai dan tergeletak diatasnya, tak perduli benda itu akan rusak atau tidak. Saat ini perasaanku tengah tercampur aduk. Bagaikan roller coster yang pada saat berada diketinggian kemudian jatuh dan terhempas kebawah dengan kecepatan yang tak kasat mata. Awalnya aku senang –sangat- ketika tau Sasuke kembali menghubungiku dan akan mengajakku bertemu.

Dan entah kenapa, hanya karena nada suaranya yang berbeda, lidahku menjadi kelu karenannya. Perasaanku seketika berubah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Tapi… apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya? Apa aku harus memasang wajah ceria? Biasa saja? Atau berwajah datar? Hentikan. Aku bukan seorang remaja labil yang akan mengadakan kencan pertamanya. Tapi sungguh, aku bingung hendak berbuat apa saat bertemu Sasuke.

Aku ingin berceloteh panjang lebar dengannya. Aku ingin menceritakan kisahku saat aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku ingin… ah, Naruto… apa harus kuceritakan dan berkata bahwa selama ini Naruto lah yang selalu menjagaku, menemaniku dan membuatku bahagia? Dan bilang padanya bahwa aku telah bermain api dengan Naruto dan sekarang hubunganku dengannya telah berakhir? Itu konyol.

Hhh~ sekarang aku merasa bersalah. Menyakiti kedua pria yang sama-sama saling menyayangiku. Aku rasa aku telah siap menanggung hukumannya karena telah menyakiti mereka berdua.

END SAKURA POV

-000-

NORMAL POV

Jam dinding besar yang dipasang diatas dinding meja kasir telah menujukkan pukul 12.25 .

Wanita bermahkotakan rambut soft pink itu tak henti-hentinya melirik jam tersebut, tapi juga ia sesekali melirik arloji yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya ataupun handphonennya yang terggeletak diatas meja hanya sekedar untuk memastikan benar atau tidaknya jam tersebut.

Ia tolehkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri untuk mencari seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu sedari tadi. Raut wajahnya mulai menampakkan wajah bosan. Hot Cappuccino latte yang dipesannya tak tampak mengeluarkan uap panas lagi, kini minumannya sudah mulai dingin. Walau panas diminumannya sudah menghilang, ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk meminum ataupun menyentuh minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Ia hanya tertarik pada tulisan yang ada didalam cangkirnya. Tulisan yang dibentuk dari coklat leleh yang dituang diatas busa cappuccino dan dibentuk sedemikian rupa, sesuai dengan pesanan.

'Sasuke Sakura' ditulis dengan huruf Hiragana, ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah gambar berupa payung yang diatasnya juga ada lambang yang berbentuk 'hati' , sebagai penengah antara huruf Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyum miris yang tercetak jelas diparas ayu'nya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengkhianati cintanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia merusak persahabatannya. Memang, kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Tapi bayang-bayang kesalahan terus-menerus mengahantuinya tanpa henti dan rasa penyesalan masih bersarang didalam lubuk hatinya.

"Hhh~ kenapa Sasuke lama sekali?" gumannya setelah melirik arlojinya –lagi- yang menunjukkan pukul 12.38 .

"Maaf aku terlambat." Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke telah berada tepat didepannya. Sakura mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tegak tepat dihadapannya. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku melihat Sasuke yang kini telah duduk dibangku yang ada didepannya. Pria itu, pria dengan setelah jas kerja formal adalah pria yang telah lama ia rindukan. Ingin sekali ia berhambur kedalam pelukan pria yang ia cintai ini. Namun apa daya, pikiran dan tubuhnya tak dapat terkendalikan.

"Sakura… aku ingin bertanya padamu." Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun sarat penuh makna dimatanya. Kini Sasuke telah duduk tepat dihadapannya, dengan tatapan yang mengintimindasi dan seakan-akan siap untuk seorang mengintrogasi .

"I-iya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan pertama sebagai pembuka untuk Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum memahami arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Jangan bertanya balik. Aku mohon, cukup jawab saja pertanyaanku." Pembawaannya memang tenang, tapi sorot mata Sasuke semakin menajam.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Seberapa besar?" Pertanyaan konyol memang. Namun, siapa yang tau bahwa dibalik pertanyaan itu berarti mempunyai jawaban tersendiri yang memiliki banyak makna.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Jika kau bertanya seberapa besar cintaku… Entahlah. Karena, kini seluruh duniaku hanya tertuju padamu. Apa bisa kukatakan cintaku ini sebesar dunia?" Kini Sakura terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan berani menatap Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang tegas, tak mau kalah dengan Uchiha yang ada didepannya.

"Begitukah? Lalu, apa kau menerima semua kekuranganku?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu mengambil kopi pesanannya yang sudah tersedia dimejanya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melirik minuman Sakura, cappuccino yang tertulis namanya dan Sakura. Sasuke baru menyadarinya, karena sedari tadi matanya hanya tertuju pada Sakura tanpa melihat keadaan yang ada disekitarnya. "…bentuk yang bagus. Sayang bila diminum." Komentarnya.

Mata Sakura mengikuti kemana arah mata Sasuke tertuju. "Yah, aku pikir juga begitu. Sayang bila diminum."

"Sasuke… cukup. Hentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolmu itu. Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu untuk menemuiku? Aku pikir kau merindukanku. Tapi aku salah, kau punya maksud tersendiri untuk menemuiku. Jelaskan…?" Tanya Sakura yang tengah merasa jengah melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Apa kau masih belum paham kemana arah pembicaraanku ini Sakura?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tak habis pikir, kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar tidak tahu atau memang 'sengaja' untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu?

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar. Sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi sendu. Sebelumnya ia sudah pasti tau apa maksud Sasuke. Tentangnya yang mengkhianati Sasuke dan tentangnya yang menduakan Sasuke. Ia harusnya sudah tau itu semua. Tau akan kebenaran jika Sasuke sudah mengetahui semua kebohonganya sebelum ia mengakuinya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu, atau… kau ingin segera meninggal-"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasamu terlebih dahulu. Pastikan itu semua terdengar masuk akal." Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Sakura. karena pada dasarnya ia memang hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Dan jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak mau mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sia-sia.

"Dengar. Sasuke, maafkan aku. Sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku melakukan semua itu atas dasar… aku sudah bosan. Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini. Kau yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan selalu mengabaikan aku. Sedangkan aku yang disini sudah menunggumu dengan sabar hanya mendapatkan hal yang kosong. Tak ada artinya. Aku memang sudah bosan dan lelah. Tapi entah kenapa… perasaanku ini tak penah berubah terhadapmu. Sedikitpun, tak pernah. Dan ini semua membuatku gila, Sasuke!" nada

bicara Sakura meninggi satu tingkat. Nafasnya terengah, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan mengontrol perasaannya.

"Bagus kau mau mengakuinya. Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" walau suasananya sedikit memanas, tapi Sasuke masih bisa tenang. Dan pada dasarnya Sasuke memanglah orang yang sabar. Dan Sakura menyukai sifatnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengakhirnya. Semuanya, hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir… mengenai hubungan kita, aku… sebenarnya aku tidak mau berakhir. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku mau hubungan kita tetap berlanjut. Tapi aku juga tidak mau egois. Aku tau kau sakit, kau terluka. Tidak mungkin kan kau akan menerimaku kembali?" ucapan Sakura terdengar sangat pasrah. Yang Sasuke tau, Sakura bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa. Tapi entahlah, mengapa kini ia justru memasang tampang seseorang yang ingin menyerah.

"Yah… kau memang benar. Sejujurnya, aku memang sangat sakit saat tau milikku sedang bersama orang lain. Kau tau betapa depresinya aku?!"

"Sasuke, maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Lalu, apa lagi keputusanmu setelah ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini raut wajahnya mulai tampak tenang.

"A-aku…" Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mata lembut tapi menginitmidasi milik Sasuke. Sekilas, matanya melihat minuman Sasuke yang hanya tinggal setengah cangkir. Sedangkan miliknya masih utuh namun busa-busa minumanya telah menghilang hanya nampak tersisa dipinggiran cangkir. Ahhh, kini tulisan yang disayangkan oleh Sakura kini telah menghilang.

"Aku tidak tau lagi Sasuke… aku akan mengikuti apa yang jadi keputusanmu. Jika kau yang mengikuti keputusanku, aku yakin… aku adalah orang yang teregois dalam hidupmu." Sakura memejamkan matannya erat, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menyiapkan dirinya akan keputusan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Ini cukup berat untukku, Sakura. Dan aku yakin… keputusanku ini juga berat untukmu. Apa kau yakin?" alis Sasuke terangkat, seolah-olah meyakinkan pada Sakura bahwa ia akan sangat serius untuk mengambil keputusan.

Sakura hanya tertunduk pasrah. Ia siap, ahh tidak. Sejujurnya ia tidak siap. Bagaimana jika Sasuke menginginkan memutuskan hubungannya dan menyuruhnya pergi menjauh dari hidupnnya. Tidak. Sungguh Sakura tidak siap akan hal itu. Sakura masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia hidup tanpa Sasuke. Sekali lagi ia merasa egois jika berharap Sasuke masih mau bersamanya. Entahlah…

Bagaimana pun ia harusnya mau menanggung resikonya… Hati Sasuke sudah sakit karenanya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi jika hati Sakura akan sakit dikarenakan Sasuke. Itu semuanya adil kan?

"Sasuke… aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, salahkah aku jika aku masih bisa berharap padamu?" Sakura mendongakan matanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tau bahwa Sakura sedang berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"Sakura…" Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat kedalam tangannya yang lebih besar dari pada tangan mungil yang ada digenggamannya ini.

"… keputusanku adalah… Maukah kau menanggung semua beban bersamaku? Menemaniku setiap saat, membuatkanku sarapan dan kopi setiap pagi, mengandung anak dariku, melahirkan, merawat dan membesarkannya bersamaku. Dan… pastikan kau hanya melihat satu orang pria saja didalam hatimu. Hanya aku, untuk sekarang dan… selamanya." Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, air matanya mulai tumpah setetes demi setetes. Otaknya berputar, apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke barusan…

"Bersediakah kau Haruno Sakura untuk menikah denganku?" tangan Sasuke terlepas dari genggaman Sakura, ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang ada didalam saku jas kerjanya. Sasuke membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Sebuah benda bulat kecil yang berwarna perak dan tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah batu permata kecil berwarna putih. Cicin. Begitu bersinar dan indah dimata Sakura.

"Sasuke… tunggu. Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Sasuke… kau…!" Ucap Sakura secepatnya.

"Tentu. Kenapa? Kau harus menanggung semuanya bersamaku, nona. Dengan begini kita seri." Jawab Sasuke seraya memasukan cincin tersebut kedalam jari manis sebelah kiri tangan Sakura.

"Dengan begini. Aku bisa mengikatmu untuk terus bersamaku. Tidak ada orang lain yang akan merusak hubungan kita. Dan sepertinya keputusanku ini sudah tepat Nyonya Uchiha…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Author Note : Banzaiiii….! Banzai….! Banzai…! #kibarbenderamerahputih (^^/\)

Ahhh~ akhirnya tamat juga. hontou ni gomennasi minna-san~ atas keterlambatan fict. ini dan juga keGeJe'an dari cerita ini T,T sumpah ini cerita yang aneh…. Nyesel udah bikin dan ngepost fict ini . keknya ini fict terakhir. Udah kapok jadi author, bukan bidangnya…

Tapiii, Hontou ni arigatouuuu…. Buat yang review, fav. Dan follo ternyata lebih banyak yg ngefav daripada responnya~

AKHIR KATA DAN AKHIR SALAM.

HONTOU NI ARIGATOUUU~ :*

REGRET

NANA-CHAN ^/^


End file.
